Most application development activities are managed within an Integrated Development Environment (IDE). Besides relating to syntax, errors can also be related to code semantics. Typically, an IDE provides an editor that is configured to validate code syntax, highlight syntactic errors in a particular language and is configured to offer appropriate corrections for any syntax errors. Often, an IDE provides a rules engine used to highlight language semantic errors, which can be difficult to identify and to correct. As such, there is a need for an application developer to find ways to effectively monitor and correct such semantic errors during development of software.